It's About Time
by funhog316
Summary: Frankie gets jealous when he sees another man flirting with Maura! just a cute lil one-shot!


**Just a cute little one shot :)**

"Please, Frankie!?" Jane pleaded with her brother.

It was a Friday night and the team had the next day off so Jane really wanted to go drinking tonight. It wasn't something she would do but they had just closed up an exceptionally hard case and Jane wanted to let off some steam and just get out. And of course she had blackmailed Maura into coming with her. But Maura insisted they needed a designated driver to stay sober and drive them home. And Frankie Rizzoli was looking like a good candidate. Korsak had immediate exited the building then the girls announced they were going out that night. Frost had cleverly texted a friend to make some quick last minute plans. So Frankie it was.

"No way! I have things to do!" he argued, giving his sister a hard time. He knew he would eventually get roped into it but he wanted to give Jane a hard time first. Because that's what little brother's do. But the good man and brother in him knew he would never let his sister and Maura go out drinking without him around to keep other men off them. Especially Maura. Maura was the woman he was head over heels in love with. The woman who took his breath away and put a smile on his face. And the thought of some other man putting his filthy hands on her was upsetting to Frankie, so of course he would be there to keep an eye on her and Jane.

"Meet us at the Dirty Robber at 8! Don't be late!" Jane bossed him around before turning to go get some more coffee. Maura, the ever so polite one, laid a hand on Frankie's arm.

"Thanks for coming with us." She told him, her eyes twinkling flirtatiously at him. Frankie took the look in her eyes and gulped. Was Maura flirting with him? If she wanted to play that game with him, he could play it right back. He smiled at her and gently took her by the hand. "Of course, Maura." He flirted with her, attempting to throw her off. "I wouldn't let two beautiful women go off and get drunk by themselves. I'll be there to keep you safe." He told her, his brown eyes staring into her hazel.

"Beautiful? You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, slightly shocked, not knowing if he was just playing games with her. But he looked at her as though he had never seen anything quite like her.

"I think you're exquisite, you're gorgeous."

Time stood still for the couple until Jane interrupted them.

"Maura! Come on!"

Maura jumped and quickly followed her friend out of the squad room. Frankie watched her go, slightly enjoying the adorable look of panic on her face and slightly upset that Jane had interrupted them. Even though he was just trying to trip her up and tease her, he meant every word. She was exquisite to him.

"Dude. Seriously."

Frankie turned to see Frost staring at him. "When are you gonna tell her?" Frost demanded.

"Tell her what?"

"Uhhh… that you're crazy about that girl! Dr. Isles is a beautiful, smart woman. She's not gonna be single for long. If you want her, you gotta make a move, bro!" he encouraged Frankie who just laughed nervously.

"I'm not what she wants. She's into doctors, lawyers, millionaires. Not some blue-collar police officer." Frankie admitted.

"Detective." Frost corrected him. "You're a detective now. And how do you know what she wants and doesn't want if you don't ask her." He said as he turns to go home, leaving Frankie alone with his thoughts.

At 8 sharp, he stepped up the front steps to the Dirty Robber, stopping to check his reflection first. He had overheard Maura tell Jane once that she liked his hair better spiked than combed over. So he spiked his hair, put on a pair of loose jeans, and a red t-shirt and his leather jacket to go meet the girls at the bar. Stepping in, he immediately spotted the girls and his breath left him. Maura was wearing a tight, sexy but elegant olive green dress that he was sure was made by some designer he couldn't even pronounce. Her stiletto heels were black, sparkly giving her an extra 5 inches, making her legs wonderfully long. He briefly fantasized about those legs wrapped around his waist while they made love. And of course she would have those heels on... Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he quickly made his way over through the bar.

He watched her blonde hair fall in perfect waves down her back, her make up done to perfection. The smokey look was amazing on her and gave her a sultry look he had only fantasized about in the privacy of his bedroom. The olive green of her dress brought out the green in her hazel eyes. Basically, Maura Isles was a vision. And taking one look around the room, Frankie could tell he wasn't the only man who had eyes for her.

'_She's mine._' He thought possessively, making his way up to them. Maura had caught sight of Frankie and her laughter caught in her throat as she studied the detective. He was wearing the simplest of outfits but to Maura, he never looked so good. His jeans fell perfectly on his hips, his red shirt hugging his biceps, accentuating his muscular form. And his leather jacket… goodness. She imagined him pinning her up against a wall, his muscular arms wrapped around her as he kissed her. Frankie had spiked his hair and Maura felt the urge to run her fingers through it. Preferably, while he was kissing her. His eyes were staring directly at her, trying to read her expression. Their eyes met and it was as if everything else in the world had vanished. It was just the two of them. Her mouth went dry and Frankie had to force himself to keep walking towards them.

"Frankie!" they were broken out of their stupor by Jane who was ushering her brother over to them. He gestured to the bartender to grab him a soda.

"I can't believe you made me come here." he said as he approached them. "So you two get into any trouble yet?" he joked, his gaze lingering on the blonde doctor who was trying very hard to avoid his gaze. The last thing she needed for Jane to catch her eyeballing her little brother. Frankie noticed her avoidance and found this very amusing. '_I'll just have to try extra hard tonight_.' He thought; the determined young man was always up for a challenge.

"So far nothing too exciting, except Maura got hit on like 3 times already." She smirked at her friend who blushed deep red.

"Oh really?" Frankie was bothered by the fact that other men were looking at her but he couldn't blame them. "Well now that I'm here, I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen again." He said quietly so only Maura could hear. She noted the jealously in his voice and decided to have some fun with him.

"Well what if I want to go dance with that guy?" she asked innocently as she gestured to a man in the corner who was showing some interest in Maura. Frankie looked over to see this man get up and make their way over to her.

"Maura…" he warned her but Jane elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up! This guy is pretty hot; maybe you'll get lucky tonight." She told Maura who glanced over to see Frankie nearly livid. There was no way in hell he was letting some creep take his Maura home.

"Wait, I thought you wanted me here to make sure you two don't end up going home with some dude." He asked them.

"Yeah if it's consensual and we're sober enough to know what's going on then let us. But if we're drunk off our asses and someone wants to take us home, then stop us." Jane said hurriedly as she shoved her brother out of the way.

"Hey beautiful." The man said as he came up to the small group, his eyes roaming Maura's body. He grinned at her. Maura decided to drive Frankie crazy. "Hi. I'm Maura." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Harrison". He replied. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"She already has one." Frankie interjected but Maura shot him a look and graciously accepted.

"Knock it off, Frankie! What the wrong with you? Do you have any idea how long it took me to get her to actually come out with me? Don't mess this up!" Jane reprimanded him.

Frankie scowled and turned to see Harrison leading Maura onto the dance floor. He felt the jealousy began to bubble up as Harrison wrapped his arms around her waist. '_That should be me_.' He thought bitterly as he watched the couple dance. He looked over to see his sister chatting it up with a man at the bar. He wasn't too concerned about Jane, she could take care of herself. But Maura…

"Thank you for asking me to dance" Maura told Harrison. "But you should know I'm kind of taken already." She said hesitantly. It was kind of the truth. She was just dancing and flirting with Harrison to make Frankie jealous and see how much he could take before he finally snaps and tell her his feelings for her.

"You have a boyfriend?" Harrison asked. Maura shook her head. "A husband?" Again she shook her head.

"See that man in the red shirt who didn't want you buying me a drink?" she explained. "I'm in love with him. I have been for a while now and I know he loves me too. We're both just too stubborn or shy to tell each other." She admitted, feeling slightly silly for telling a complete stranger what she couldn't even tell her best friend. But Harrison smiled gently.

"It's ok, Maura. I could tell something was up with you two. I understand and I promise not to make any moves on you. But can I suggest something?"

Maura nodded, listening to what Harrison was telling her. "I can see that man out of the corner of my eye right now and he looks like he wants to murder me. So he's the jealous type. How badly do you want to make him jealous…?" he grinned at her. A slow smile spread on her face.

Frankie sat alone at the bar, sipping his Dr. Pepper. He needed this night to be over so he could get a beer. Watching the woman he loved dance and flirt with another man was almost unbearable for Frankie. He was confused. He thought she was interested; she was flirting with him earlier that day. Maybe he read her wrong. Maybe she was just playing with him…

Frankie felt his heart break as Harrison leaned over and said something in her ear. Maura smiled and nodded and allowed the man to take her by the hand, leading her off the dance floor. '_Oh hell no_.' he thought. He looked over to see Jane still talking to her new friend so Frankie carefully slipped away to follow the couple.

He saw them leave the bar and slip out into the night. Pushing his way through the crowd, he made his way after them. The cold Boston air hit him and he was glad he thought to bring his coat. Frankie spied the couple disappear behind the bar into the dark alleyway. Panic flooded him and he literally ran to catch up with the. '_If that son of a bitch hurts Maura…_' Frankie's thought's raced through his mind.

But when he passed around the corner, he was met with a sight he wasn't expecting. Harrison was leaning up against the wall with Maura in his arms, her arms around his neck and their mouths only inches apart.

"No!" he shouted, rushing forward to pull Maura out of his arms and turned to Harrison. With one very well-aimed punch, Harrison was kneeling on the ground, his nose bloody, gasping for air.

"Frankie! Stop it!" Maura screamed as she grabbed his arm. "Leave him alone!" she screamed. The only other time she had seen men fight over her was Dr. Pike and Dr. Papov and they were drunk and never actually hurt each other.

"Stay away from my woman!" Frankie yelled angrily at the man holding his bloody nose.

"Frankie! Please!" Maura's voice rang out in the night and the urgency made Frankie pause. He looked over at her to see tears streaming down her face and immediately felt guilty. He never meant to scare her. Looking ashamed he lowered his fists. The sight of Maura in the arms of another man, about to kiss him enraged Frankie more than he cared to admit.

Maura brushed past him and helped Harrison to his feet. "Oh goodness, your nose is broken. I'm a doctor, I can fix it." She offered meekly, feeling horrible for Frankie's behavior as they were both involved in trying to make Frankie jealous. "No no, it's quite alright. Why don't you two just discuss things amongst yourselves?" Harrison told her. "Tell him." He whispered before he hobbled away.

Maura turned back to Frankie. "What was that?" she demanded angrily. "I'm a grown woman, I can kiss whoever I want! You can't just come around and punch out the men I am with. I know you were rude to Dennis when we were together as well as Giovanni!" she told him. But Frankie had had enough. He grabbed Maura around the waist, yanking her against him, and kissed her.

They stood there in the cold Boston night, their mouths hesitantly but eagerly exploring each other's. Maura gasped at the sensation of Frankie's tongue gently tracing her lower lip, begging for entrance. Her lips parted and her knees nearly buckled when his tongue slipped into hers, coaxing her tongue into his. Frankie's hands gripped her hips as she deepened the kiss. She hummed contentedly; kissing Frankie was different than any man she'd ever kissed. He poured every ounce of love and passion into it and she could feel it. It shook her down to the bone and she was glad for Frankie supporting her body or she would've fallen over. She ran her hands up his chest, feeling the muscles quiver under her touch.

"Maura…" he moaned, his hands tangling in her hair. The sweet smell of her lavender shampoo filling his nose.

"I want you Frankie. All of you." She told him, gently pulling back so she could look in his eyes. She smiled at the warmth and love she saw from this man. This wonderful man who made her happier than anyone ever had, who kissed her and made her see stars, who nearly beat up a man because he was trying to kiss her.

"I love you Maura." He confessed. "I've been in love with you for years so seeing you dance and flirt with Harrison was just too much for me. And then when I saw you about to kiss him… I just snapped. I couldn't stand it." He looked away from her, ashamed.

But Maura took his face in her hands, kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you too, Frankie. And Harrison knew that. We were trying to make you jealous." She said, her eyes twinkling in laughter.

Frankie grinned and pinched her hip making her squeal. "Well it worked!" he kissed her, swallowing her laughter.

The couple stayed outside for a while longer: kissing, flirting, dancing, catching up on all the time they lost out on. After a while Maura moved out of his arms, taking Frankie by the hand. "We should go back in and check up on Jane." Frankie had forgotten about his sister and moved to follow Maura back inside. He noticed her shiver in the cool night, so he pulled off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Maura was surrounded by the scent of Frankie's cologne and she smiled at the pleasing scent. "Thank you."

They walked back into the bar and the first thing they heard was a man at a nearby table whistle at Maura. Before Frankie could react, Maura took his hand and turned so she was in his arms. She looked at Frankie and grinned before kissing him on the lips in front of everyone. Frankie's hands traveled down her back and his arms circled her waist. "I'm yours." She promised him. "Only yours."

Jane spotted her best friend and brother kissing and smiled slightly. She took out her phone, snapped a couple pictures before sending them to Korsak, Frost and her mother each with an attached text.

"It's about time!"


End file.
